bossbrigadefandomcom-20200214-history
Officer Recruitment
Boss Brigade Officer Recruitment Boss Brigade requires good management to stay on track and continue to be a lively active place. JamisR and pretty_pretty_good have put in a lot of time setting up spreadsheets, player recruitment, wiki information, messaging, forum participation and building guild partnerships. Now that the processes are in place we are looking for players who are looking to join the officer rank and take some of these responsibilities. (New officer roles within the game will be coming soon. We are waiting for Z2 to announce what these roles will mean but they have already added new officer titles in the game. If you want to go for one of these roles, we will be selecting officers who take up one of the positions below) Officer Application Requirement Boss Brigade officers need to be guild leaders. Players that do well on Boss Strikes, are active on guild chat, and are helping other members. There are no hard and fast rules on accepting officers. The main criteria for us is if one or more of the current officers know you well. Please message JamisR or pretty_pretty_good if interested in becoming an officer. 'The three officer positions we are recruiting are:' Communications''' ''officer '' ''POSITION: FILLED You will be in charge of updating the wiki and monitoring/posting on Battle Nations information websites like the Z2 forums, bnoutpost, and atc.boards.net. The Boss Brigade wiki is already full of a lot of the basics so you don't have much to add here. Some pages we need to create are: Ancient Sentinel strategies, special events information, etc. You will also create the recruitment posts as requested from the Recruitment officer. This role will take about 30-60 minutes per week and is great for someone who is already active on the Z2 forums and reads the BN wikis. Data officer POSITION: FILLED You will be in charge of the Boss Brigade spreadsheet, it holds our guild's membership, ranks, and event contribution points. When we finish a Boss Strike or special event you will enter in the points made per player and send it around to the officers. This role will take about 45 minutes per month. '''Recruitment officer' ''POSITION: OPEN You will be in charge of recruiting new players. Recruits come through three main ways; we get players applying to our guild, we follow up looking for guild posts on the forums/wikis, and get recommendations from our partner guilds. Recruitment steps examples: 1) Friend the player then ask how many BS points they made and to send a snapshot of the leaderboard to JamisR. Once BS points are confirmed then let them in. 2) A player is asking to join as recommended from our partners. Accept them in without any tests. 3) A player does not have a leaderboard snapshot available. Friend them and then do three test FvF sessions. Ask them to put their best units on as you only place troopers on the board. Check the unit types and ranks. If they have a decent army let them in. This role takes about 3 hours per month, mostly in the week following a Boss Strike when we have to remove players who don't meet the guild minimum BS points.